


how to live in peace

by tinygrunt



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, Lavellan siblings, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6079044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinygrunt/pseuds/tinygrunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auren Lavellan is trying to avoid Dorian Pavus at all costs. Really. He is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how to live in peace

**1\. do not meet him.**

He’s one of Avien’s “close friends,” and if the other two of those that you met are any indication, this man is very likely to upset you in some way. Do not nod at him in greeting. Do not say hello. Do not introduce yourself. Do not look at the smile he gives you when he says, “Maker, you two _do_ look alike; Varric was right. I always did joke with your sister that if she were a man, I’d—” 

"Dorian,” she coughs. Do not rebut her when she interrupts him. Walk away.

 

**2\. do not attempt to speak to him.**

He’s terrible. Do not go up to the library when you know he’s there. Do not remember what he said when you first met him; do not let your face flush with the memory. Do not ask him what he’s looking so intently for.

“A rather boring tome, I’m afraid,” he replies. Do not ask him which one. “An apparently nonexistent piece on ancient Tevinter history. But you’re more interesting than all that. What brings you here, Lavellan?”

Do not laugh. You are not a child. He is the antithesis of everything you are, everything you hold proud and dear. Do not tell him you don’t know. Do not tell him you wanted a break from the work your sister has you doing.

“I can think of many a distraction. You may find one or two of them enjoyable.” Do not ask any more questions. Walk away.

 

**3\. do not spend any time with him, ever, at all.**

He’s the worst drunk. You should know this by now. Do not pat him on the back and laugh as he swivels in your direction, nearly falling into your lap. Do not wish he had.

Do not ask him about himself. You don’t want to know. Do not listen to him speak for almost an hour as he ambles through his life’s story; tell him you don’t care and leave the tavern. Do not feel sad for him when he tells you about his terrible family history. Do not let your stomach churn when he tells you of his father’s abuse. “I know what you’re thinking,” he snorts. “Typical Tevinter nobility trifles. I’m ridiculous, aren’t I, Lavellan?

Do not tell him that he’s brave.

“Your sister said the same blighted thing,” he trails off, quiet. “Why do you have to be so alike?”

Do not try your best at a smile to get his mind off of his despondency. Do not tell him that there are a few key elements that differentiate you from her. Do not let suggestion slip into your voice. Leave the tavern. Walk away.

 

**4\. do not kiss him.**

He’s the most infuriating human you’ve ever had the displeasure of meeting. Do not tell him you’re going to go, because you don’t know that he’s going to say something along the lines of, “I do rather like watching you leave."

Do not swallow too hard to quell your dry throat. He gives a teasing chuckle at the way he effortlessly unnerves you. What he doesn’t know is that he’s just imagining it. You aren’t interested. Do not retaliate. Do not threaten, lightheartedly, to wipe the smug smile from his face.

He glows in the candlelight, eyes glinting like arrowheads. You hate him. You want to shove him against the hard stone walls and tell him to leave you be. “Why don’t you, Auren?”

Do not acquiesce. Do not kiss him. Can’t you see how much of a mess he’s made of you?

Do not step closer.

Walk away.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! this is probably the only story i will ever do in 2nd person. i just rly liked the how-to style. 
> 
> auren lavellan is the brother of my female inquisitor, avien, who i'm currently working on a longfic for. he thinks dorian is cute as heck, but don't tell anyone else that. the thought gives him heartburn.
> 
> here's a link to terrible screenshots of auren and avien if ur interested: http://pentxghast.tumblr.com/post/139751728665/hav-some-rly-low-quality-screenshots-of-my


End file.
